


Hug and Fly (the 'Flying' Remix)

by AnonEhouse



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves to fly and he loves Steve, so it's only natural that he loves to carry Steve with him when he flies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug and Fly (the 'Flying' Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245) by [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2016) collection. 



(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

 

Tony was born to fly. He loved it more than anything, the physical sensation, the feeling that he owned the world as far as he could see, the artistry and speed and he just felt more alive when flying.

The only thing that compared was making love with Steve. Of course, this was totally against the rules of society, but what had society ever done for him? His old man had kicked him out of the nest too soon, and when he survived despite that, and clawed his way to the top of the food chain, he wasn't interested in fly-by-night romance and he sure wasn't going to be like his father.

He and Steve had clashed when they met, which was only natural since Steve was such a down to earth guy. Turned out it was a draw- Steve was armored against Tony's biting wit, and he had a hell of a tongue on him, too.

He tightened his grip on Steve. Steve rolled his eyes. He didn't have Tony's sense of fun, but hey, Tony was taking him to lunch, Steve could be a little appreciative. Steve huffed, but after a moment he smiled and gave Tony some tongue.

Tony grinned and banked a hard left, swooping in to drop Steve a few feet up. Eh, Steve was tough, he could take it. Tony ended his swoop on a fat rat, and cheerfully munched while watching Steve use his claws on the termite mound. Tony ruffled his feathers in contentment before flapping up into the sky to watch Steve's back. Pangolin hunters were everywhere these days. Tony would give them a taste of eagle claws if they tried anything.

**Author's Note:**

> World Pangolin Day is 21 February!
> 
> The pangolin uses its keen sense of smell to locate termite and ant nests. It digs the insects from mounds using its claws and eats them with its extremely long tongue (which can be up to 16 inches). Large salivary glands coat the tongue with gummy mucus to which ants and termites stick.


End file.
